


Dead End

by Myu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Sokovia Accords, c'est un echec, j'étais parti sur un truc qui se passerait dans un lalalan, une sorte de fix-it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myu/pseuds/Myu
Summary: Dans un monde où les Accords de Sokovia sont passé, ou Civil War s'est soldé par la dissolution des Avengers, Tony Stark essaye tant bien que mal de faire son travail de héro avec une nouvelle équipe. Mais il reste isolé, et à la merci d'un homme qui ne voit pas d'un bon oeil ces héros.





	Dead End

Tu descends encore une fois dans les profondeurs de la terre, l’humidité devient de plus en plus étouffante. La lumière du jour ne parvient plus à éclairer les murs. De la sueur coule lentement le long de ton cou. Que faire ? Que faire dans une situation pareille ? Tu es coincé, tu ne sais pas quel sera la prochaine action de ton ennemi, ni même de tes alliés. Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu es dans une situation pareille. Oh non, ce n’est pas la première, et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière.  Tu es dans une cave, une cave humide et sombre, entouré de soldats qui te sont hostiles, et tu n’as aucun moyen de te défendre.

                                          

Tu essayes de voir le bon côté des choses. Au moins, cette fois-ci tu ne risque pas de mourir a cause d’un missile portant ton nom en lettre imprimé. Au moins, cette fois, tu es conscient lors du transport, mais c’est peut être la le problème… Un ennemi qui ne te considère pas suffisamment une menace pour brider ta vue et tes mouvements par autre choses que de simple menottes haute technologie, c’est un adversaire dangereux.

 

Le soldat à ta droite trouve apparemment que tu marches trop lentement, et te pousse violemment avec un coup de crosse dans le dos. Tu lâches un bruit rauque sous la brusque pression sur les contusions qui marbrent ton corps.

 

Tu ne sais pas a quel groupe ils appartiennent, et cela t’inquiète, car ils étaient trop bien équipés pour être de simple terroristes. Avec un plan trop bien ajusté pour ne pas avoir été mise en place pour aboutir à cette situation là. Ils t’ont séparé de l’équipe, pour ce qu’il y a comme équipe, et ont réussis à mettre hors service ton armure. La seule raison pour laquelle ils ne la trainent pas avec toi, c’est que tu as réussi a l’éparpillé et à la détruire avant qu’ils ne t’encerclent.

 

Tu trébuche dans la pénombre, les soldats autour de toi s’exaspèrent, mais ils sont apparemment équipés pour voir dans ces tunnels contrairement à toi. Tu tâtonnes, et manque encore une fois de t’écraser sur le sol. Un soldat souffle avec force, et te prend le bras avec une poignée de fer, tu grimaces.

 

Le trajet continue comme cela encore quinze minute, dans le silence, et le noir total, ce n’est que lorsque tu trébuche sur une marche que tu n’avais pas deviné, que tu réalises : la grotte a laissé place à des couloirs d’une installation. Tu crains le pire. Hydra ne peut pas être derrière cela, normalement, tout a été détruit depuis  que S.H.I.E.L.D. a sombré…. Mais tu commences lentement à douter.

 

Ce n’est que quelques minutes après être passé dans un couloir résonnant, que les soldats s’arrêtent, toi en leur centre. Tu t’apprêtes à ouvrir la bouche, lancer une remarque sarcastique, ou une de tes habituels phrases inutile, mais me brutale enclenchement de lumière t’en empêche. Complètement éblouie, tu es pris au dépourvu lorsque le soldat derrière toi te pousse brutalement en avant.

 

Il semblerait que tu sois arrivé à destination… pour le peu de destination qu’il y a. Le sol de la pièce dans laquelle ils t’ont aussi impoliment jeté est matelassé. Grand confort pour des gens que tu prenais il ya quelque heures encore pour des terroristes de bas étage. Deux hommes t’ont accompagné dans la pièce, et s’empresse de te dépouillé de toute affaire qu’ils considèrent comme superflu. Lorsque tu fais mine de résister, l’un d’eux t’assène un coup sur la tempe, tu restes étourdis suffisamment longtemps pour que ton t-shirt, puis ton pantalon finissent sur le sol, avec tes chaussures et tout autres accessoires.

 

Seul, et en boxer dans la salle matelassé tu essayes de reprendre tes esprits, ton entourage ayant pris la porte, leur travail achevé. C’est avec une vision encore faible que tu découvres la pièce qui est apparemment ta cellule… Une cellule pouvant aussi bien être dans un asile, entièrement blanche du sol au plafond, et capitonné. Tu es dans une pièce de restriction, une pièce entièrement vide, qui doit fortement être surveillé.

 

Il ne te faut pas longtemps pour comprendre, tu n’as pas été pris au hasard, tu n’es pas non plus là pour servir à produire des armes ou des armures, ni même pour une quelconque rançon. Non, tu es ici pour être enfermé sur le long terme, pour ne plus jamais voir la lumière du jour…. Et avec horreur tu prends conscience que sans aucun objet sur toi autre que ton boxer, et dans une pièce créer spécifiquement pour éviter que l’habitant ne se fasse du mal, trop silencieuse, trop blanche, et trop lumineuse, tu as été enfermé pour devenir fou. Les hommes qui t’ont capturé n’ont aucune utilité pour toi, du moins pas immédiate, et cette cellule te rendra fou avant même que tu ais pu imaginer une échappatoire miraculeux, ou que quelqu’un pense a te sauver. Tu sais que dans de telles conditions, ton esprit de géni est une arme qui se retourne contre toi, sans aucune stimulation visuelle, audio ou autre, tu as de forte chance de tourner en rond. Et c’est bien sûr sans compter tes nombreux problèmes qui ce sont accumulé avec le temps… Entre tes TOCs, tes troubles de stress post-traumatiques, tes terreurs nocturnes et tes addictions… tu es bien partis pour vivre les pires jours de ton existence, avec possiblement des hallucinations, des troubles du comportement, une perte de la notion du temps, détachement de la réalité…. Oui, tes ravisseurs ont bien choisis leur cellule s’ils voulaient te rendre hors d’état de nuire de manière permanente….

 

Tu n’as plus qu’à espérer que l’on viendra à ta rescousse…. Mais avec les Accords, et ton absence de relation amicale avec les super héros restant, tu as peu d’espoir. Ce n’est pas Captain America qui viendra à te sortir de là. Frissonnant légèrement de froid, tu t’installe dans un coin de la pièce, près a attendre que quelque chose se passe, peut être que lorsqu’ils viendront te nourrir tu auras une opportunité ?

 

****

Assis a son bureau, le Lieutenant Général Ross parcours des yeux le rapport que l’on vient de lui soumettre…. La menace de niveau 2 a été appréhendée et contenue, son équipement a été malheureusement perdu, mais au vu de l’individu, cela n’étonne par l’homme. D’après le rapport, cela va faire trois jours, et personne ne semble s’en être rendu compte, tant mieux. Les Accords de Sokovia était une bonne chose, mais pas suffisant au vu de la menace que représente ces individus, et Tony Stark restait trop libre et émulateur d’incident pour être laissé libre.

 

Le spécimen 46.3 aurait du être contenu bien avant, mais les hommes du Lieutenant Général n’en avaient pas eu l’opportunité. Maintenant que cela est fait, les Accords de Sokovia pourront être revu, et ces méta-humains avec un sens tordu de la justice pourront être traités en conséquence.

Soupirant de satisfaction, le Lieutenant Général Ross referme le rapport sur l’individu 46.3, aussi connu sous le nom de Tony Stark, alias Iron Man, menace de Niveau 2, Appréhendé et contenue. D’un même geste, l’homme referme un document sur son ordinateur. Les informations rassemblés par Pierce ont été d’une aide précieuse, et le seront sûrement encore pour les autres cas.


End file.
